le mystère DELAVIGNE
by fandemagie1
Summary: Elise n'a jamais su qui étaient ses parents, ils etaient mort peut de temps aprés l'avoir lesser à l'age de 1 ans, à l'Ecole Pour Filles Ste Maria DELAVIGNE. Mais tout change le jour de ses 13 ans ou elle reçois un collier seul objet laissé par ses parents
1. Chapter 1: le collier

Au font c'était une journée comme les autres, si on fessait abstraction de mon anniversaire bien sûr. Mais ici à l'école pour fille Ste Maria DELAVIGNE les anniversaires n'étaient pas fêté la seul chose qui changer c'était votre âge. La pluparts des filles ici n'avaient plus de parents - comme moi - mais savais tout de même qui ils étaient -tout le contraire de moi- alors on avaient toutes hâtent d'avoir nos 18 ans et de pouvoir sortir, être libre et faire notre vie par nous même. Moi j'en été bien loin. Donc ce matin du 28 août - comme tout les matins - je fessais mon lis, m'habiller rapidement, et dessandit me mettre en rang prés de la porte du réfectoire avec les autres. Je n'étais pas très proche des filles ici, aucune d'entre elles n'avais réussi a lier un lien d'amitié avec moi, j'étais trop "différente". Quand les gouvernante commencèrent à faire l'appelle, Mr Montegne sortit de son bureau et appela:

-Elise dans mon bureau!

Je savais que c'étais moi qu'il appelait il n'y avait qu'une seule Elise sans nom de famille ici. Alors je me retourner et le suivis en me demandent se que j'avais fait de mal. Il referma derrière moi, et me dit d'aller m'installer sur une des chaise face a son bureau.

-Elise, commença t-il, si je ne me trompe aujourd'hui tu a 13 ans. Bon alors, quand tes parents ton laissé ici, ils m'avaient donné un mot, qui expliquer que le collier que tu avaient autours du coup devait-être offert le jour de tes 13 ans. Alors voilas.

Il me tendis une chaîne argenté et me pria de rejoindre les autres. Je glissais donc le collier dans mon tablier et parti pendre le petit déjeuner dans le réfectoire.

Après cela la journée se passa normalement, j'eu encore un 20/20 en dicter et je dus suivre mes leçons de math, nous étudiâmes les équations - leçon plutôt divertissante -.

Le soir venu, je pris ma douche. Je me plassa devant le miroir, coiffer mes long cheveux blond, je regarder mes grands yeux bleus. Et me mis en chemise de nuit. J'ouvris ma fenêtre pour admirer la nuit avant que ne sonne l'extinction des feu. Je pris alors la chaine, que j'observa pour la premier fois en détail. Ce qui était blizzard était que je n'est jamais su que mes parents m'avaient laisser quelque chose, et personne ici ne m'avaient j'aimais rien dit.

C'est dans cette penser que je découvris cette ouverture dans le pendentif. Quand je l'ouvris je découvris sur l'une des face une photo représentent 2 persons, l'une d'elle me ressemblent beaucoup et sur la 2eme face la légende "Pour notre fille Elise, pour que jamais tu nous oublis".

* * *

voilas c'estais mon premier chapitre j'attend vos avis avant de mettre le 2. je m'excuse pour la longeur de texte le 2eme est un peut plus long.


	2. Chapter 2: la nouvelle

C'est ansi que j'en arrivais là, comment mes parents voulaient-ils que je ne lais oublient jamais alors que je ne sais rien d'eux.

Ils etaient morts quelques jours après m'avoir deposé ici, d'après la police ils s'etaient tuer eux même. Mais on ne pouvaient etre sûr. Et puis la grande question rester "pourquoi?".

Apprésent, des bruits de pas me parvenaient du couloir, je fermais la fenêtre quand lily, l'une des gouvernente entra dans ma chambre.

-Encors à la fenêtre mademoiselle, dit-elle, vous allez attraper frois couchez vous appresent.

-Oui madame, j'y aller, passez une bonne nuit, madame.

-Bonne nuit mademoiselle, me repondit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Je passa une bonne nuit. Quand je me reveillai, le soleil eclairait doucement la coure. Je fis mon lis je m'habillai et je dessandais au réféctoir. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Mr Montegne apparut.

-Mes chers éléves, aujourd'hui nous acceuillons une nouvelle éléve. Elle se nomme Charlyne. Je vous pris d'etre gentille avec elle.

Charlyne fesais en peut près la taille que moi, elle avait les cheveux brun et mi-longs et de grands yeux verts.

Comme toutes les table etaient pleine, elle vint à ma table -celle qui etait toujous vide puisque j'aimais etre seul et que personne ne venait avec moi- et s'installa. Le petit dejeuné put alors commencer.

-Bonjour, comment-appelle tu? me demanda Charlyne.

-Euh... bonjour, moi c'est Elise.

-Elise comment? moi c'est Charlyne Tranevline.

-Euh... je ne sais point.

Ma nouvelle camarade etait aparament trés bavarde, moi qui préférais le calme je me senter plutôp mal. D'habitude personne ne me parlait et je ne parlais a personne.

-C'est pas possible tout le monde sais comment il s'appelle.

-Oui, tout le monde, sauf moi.

-Bon, et tu as quelle age?

-J'ai eu 13 ans hier.

-Moi je vais avoir 13 ans dans 6 jous maintenent.

-Euh... d'accord mais pourquoi tu me parle, pourquoi tu vient à cote de moi?

Ce n'est point quelle m'agacer, mais je n'avais pas l'abbitude de parlais avec mes camarades.

-Bah, parce que c'est la seul table vide et que tu m'a l'air gentille. Pourquoi? Je t'ennuis?

-Non, non c'est que je n'est point l'abbitude. Vois tu les filles ici ne m'apprecie gére, alors personne ne me parle. Apart les gouvernentes et Mr Montegne.

-Pourquoi ne te parle t-elle pas?

-Je ne sais point, surment me trouve t-elle trop... différente.

Et l'on continua à parler pendent tout le repas, en cour elle se mis au seul pupitre libre, à côté du miens. Et lors de notre champs libre elle vint avec moi, dans les fleures à regarder le ciel. A la fin de la journée je savais la plupars des choses la consernent. Et elle savait la plupars des choses me consernent, c'est à dire asser peut. Il se trouva que je m'entendais bien avec elle et que pour la premier fois peut-etre j'avais une amie. Pour le moment je ne pouvait pas lui livrais le moindre de mes secrets mais je savais que cela ne serais tarder. Je savais que dans peu de temps nous serons de grande amie et que l'on se confira à l'autre au moindre doute et moindre moment de bonheur.

Le soir, aprés avoir suivit mes habitude, je me mis à ma fenêtre et contemplais encors le pendentif donner par mes parents. Une colombe vînt se poser à ma fenêtre, elle étais blanche et elle roucoulait doucement. Puis elle s'envola, elle n'estais réster que quelque seconde mais sa avais ete comme un réve. Je fermais ma fenêtre et partît me coucher.

* * *

voilas pour le 2eme chapitre j'attend vos avis

au revoir.


	3. Chapter 3: histoire

Le lendemain matin nous ûmes cours d'histoir. Nous revîmes la vie de Maria DELAVIGNE, que nous devions toutes connaître car elle avait donner son nom à notre école.

Elle était née en 1801 ici même, elle avait fait batire cette maison pour en faire un orphelinat. Elle avait eu 6 enfants, 2 filles et 4 garçons. Elle était morte en 1843, en lessant derière elle ses 6 enfants et les 100 orphelins qu'elle avait aceuilli. Sa famille etait devenu plutop riche, ses décendents avaient laisser ouvert l'orphelinat mais en engeagent du personelle. Aujourd'hui il ne resterait plus personne de cette famille, touse etaient mort en ne laissent deriére eux, seleument l'orphelinat et leur histoire.

Notre professeure nous demanda de reconstituer sa décendence. Nous devions faire des groupes de 2 et chaque groupes devaient prendre un des enfants de Maria et faire son arbre généalogique jusqu'à la disparition complette de sa décendence. Pour cela nous avions 1 mois, nous avions le droit d'aller dans les archives, à la blibliotéque et de profiter de nos champs libre pour aller hors de l'école.

Je me mis avec Charlyne, nous choisîmes un des fils de Maria il se nommait Nathaniel. C'etait le dérnier de ses enfants il etait née en 1825 et mort en 1893. Nous nous mîmes au travaille le jour même, nous commençâmes par la blibliothéque. Nous trouvâmes qu'il s'etait marié avec une trés belle jeune femme nommée Lucia, avec qui il auras 3 enfants, 3 garçons.

Nous travaillâmes toute la journée a la blibliothéque, et nous trouvâmes toute sa décendance jusqu'à 1911. D'aprés se que l'on nous aprennez la décendence se finissait en 1942. Donc nous n'avions vraiment pas fini, si au début cela paraissait facile, ce ne l'etait pas du tout.

Nous travaillâmes pendant 3 semaines et nos progrés etait asser grand pour la complixité du travaille, nous en etions en 1934 et nous avions présque fini.

Pour ma par je continuais de contempler mon colier chaque soir à ma fenêtre, à m'allonger dans les fleur pour regarder le ciel. Pendant nos moments de travaille je parlais avec Charlyne, nous nous raprochions de jour en jour et cela me rejouissais.

Il nous restait aprésent 13 jours, est nous avions décider de partir faire un tour dans le village pour nous promener un petit peu. Nous avions obtenus le droit de sortit, et nous avions 4h dehors pour trouver des information. Nous sortîmes donc, et nous partîmes vers le haut du village, là où nous savions qu'il y avait des blibliothèque plus grande que celle de notre école.

-Nous y voicis, prète ? me demanda Charlyne.

-Prète, et toi ? lui repondis-je.

-Prète.

Et nous pénétrâmes dans la blibliothèque. Elle était trés grande et elle avait une colléction de livres impréssionnent. Une femme avec les cheveux gris se tenait dériere un comptoire, elle vint à notre rencontre.

-Comment puis je vous aidez ? nous questionnat-elle.

-Nous venons de l'ecole st Maria DELAVIGNE et notre professeure nous a donner un devoir, commençais-je.

-Nous devons trouver toute la dessencence du fils de Maria DELAVIGNE, il se nommait Nathaniel, continua Charlyne.

-Nous avons déjàs trouver toute sa décendence jusqu'en 1934, et nous espérions pouvoire trouver des information sur sa famille ici, complétais-je.

-Oui, bien sûr, suivez moi, nous dis la dame, je me nomme Cathelyne et je suis la propriétaire de cette établissement, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit dites le moi. Je vous lesse ici, vous savez ou me trouvais.

Elle partit en nous lessent près d'une grande étagère, avec des livre qui ne consernait que se sur quoi nous travaillons. Nous nous mîmes rapidement au travaille epluchant les documentaire les uns après les autres.

-Avec touts ça on en à pour 50 ans, heureusement que l'on à bientop fini, me dit Charlyne.

-Oui, heureusement, repondis-je.

-Dit, tu sais pourquoi tes parents ton laissaient ici et pourquoi ils sont partis ?

Voilas "la" question, comment lui éxpliquer. Je savais que une fois cela dit je pourais tout afronter avec elle, tout lui dire. Alors je me lançais:

-Et bien... non je n'en sais rien. Tu sais j'etais petite j'avais 1 an quand ils m'ont laissaient. Et je ne me souvient pas d'eux. Disons qu'ils ne sont pas juste partis... ils se sont... susidés.

Ca pouvait paraitre bizard mais je me sentais soulagé de lui en avoir parlé.

-Au... vraiment, je suis désolé.

-Désolé de quoi, je ne me souvient pas d'eux. Je suis triste parfois de savoir qu'ils ont préféré se tuer, plutop que de réster prés de moi et de m'élever comme leur fille. Mais ça ne peut rien changer ce qui est fais est fais.

-Oui mais, tu ne souhaites pas retrouver d'où tu vient. Savoir si il te reste de la famille qu'elle que part.

-Je ne sais pas.

Je décidais de lui monter le collier.

-Regarde, je l'ai reçus a mon anniversair cette année. C'est mes parents qui me l'on laissait, enfin d'après Mr Montegne.

Elle pris le collier et l'ouvris.

-Il est magnifique, tu sais peut etre que quelqu'un ici aurait connus tes parents, et qu'il pourait te dire si il te reste de la famille.

-Oui peut etre, mais je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoires.

-Oui tu as réson.

-Les fille cela fais 3h que vous etes ici, il faut peut etre que vous rentriez, Cathelyne ce tenait deriere nous, si vous revenez un jour je pourais peut etre vous montrer les archives.

-Oh oui nous devons rentrer, une prochaine fois, dit Charlyne, aurevoire.

-Aurevoire, nous reviondrons d'est que cela sera possible, merci, dis-je.

-Aurevoire les filles, à très bientop je l'espére.

Nous quitâmes la blibliothéque et nous prîmes la route vers le retour se l'école. Au cour de cette après midi nous avions beaucoup avancé, autant dans notre devoire - nous en etions a ceux nées en 1940 plus que 2 ans, que dans notre amitié - nous etions beaucoup plus proche l'une de l'autre. Nous avions prévu de faire pareil demain pour finir, et aussi par ce que c'etait rare que l'on est le droit de sortir et que cela etais plaisant. Nous rentrâmes à l'heure convenu et nous partîmes manger puis dans le cartier libre du soir que je passer toujour dans ma chambre seule, Charlyne vint me rejoindre.

-Salut, me dit-elle.

-Salut.

-Je ne te derange pas ?

-Non, qui a t-il ?

-Je voulais que l'on discutent.

-Oui de quoi ?

Elle me paraissait aissiter.

-De ton collier, me répondit-elle, de ta familles tout sa.

-Et ?

-Je me disais que demain quand nous irons à la blibliothèque, tu pourait demander à Cathelyne si elle n'a pas des informations.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais je ne suis pas sur.

-Pourquoi esite tu ?

-Je me dis que si mes parent se sont sucidés s'est pour une raison, et que peut etre il ne faut pas que je demande de l'aide à n'omporte qui. Vois tu se que je veut dire ?

-Oui, je vois. Mais je pense que l'on peut faire confience à Cathelyne.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais je ne sais pas.

Aprés quelques instants de réfléction elle finit par déclaré:

-Et si tu lui montré le collier, tu lui dit que tu la trouvé par terre et que tu aimerais le rendre à son propriétaire. Comme sa elle ne sais pas qu'il t'appartient et que ses personnes sont tes parents. Tu en pense quoi ?

-Je pense que s'est une exelente idée, on fait sa demain. Bonne nuit Charlyne, sa va etre l'heure couvre feu.

-Oui, bonne nuit Elise. A demain.

Elle partit rejoindre sa chambre et moi mon lit.

* * *

voila le chapitre 3 il est beaucoup plus long. je n'est pas encore commencer le4 mais comme c'est bientôt les vacance je ne sais pas quand je le plubirait

j'attend vos avis.


	4. info

Bonjour à tous. Je n'arrête pas l'histoire car j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées, mais j'aimerais avoir vos avis.

Donc a bientôt j'espère.


End file.
